


Eve and Charlotte

by shotaboy



Category: None of the Restoration
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy





	Eve and Charlotte

Eve and Charlotte were two girls who lived with each other in a small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was good enough. They would sit together, cuddling on their couch. They would have tea or hot chocolate together in the winter and lemonade in the summer. They shared interests in fashion, food, and all sorts of other things. In all actuality, they were in a relationship. They both were still in high school and they both planned to go to collage with each other, as well. Charlotte sighed as she watched the snow fall down outside. “I hate this polar vortex thing.” Eve nodded, “Me too.” Charlotte laid her head on Eve’s shoulder and scooted closer to her in attempt to keep them both warm. Their pipes had frozen so the water wouldn’t run and the only heat they had access to was their fireplace. Eve pulled the blanket further over her shoulder and collarbone, resulting in some of the covers coming off of Charlotte. “Hey! I need blanket too!” she whined, pulling the covers back over her feet. Eve sighed. “I’ll just get another blanket, then.” Charlotte nodded, “That sounds like a good idea.” Eve went into their bedroom closet and pulled a light pink blanket out. She carried it back into the living and covered them both up with it. Eve stared into the fireplace, the room completely silent except for the quiet sounds coming from the TV. Hours past and Eve had fallen asleep. Charlotte looked up at her a chuckled quietly. She shook her lightly in attempt to wake her up. “Hey, wake up, Eve. We need to get to bed.” Eve’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she nodded. They both got up and went to their bedroom, lying down. They decided to sleep with each other so they’d stay warm tonight.


End file.
